The present invention relates to a method for distributing, during a given time period, electricity flows in a system comprising at least one production element and one consumption element of electricity from an electricity distribution network, a building, an electricity storage element, a local electricity production source, and comprising means for measuring the state of charge of each storage element and electrical powers produced and consumed by each of the elements of the system.
The present invention also relates to a device for distributing electricity flows suitable for implementing such a method and an electrical system comprising such a device.
In the field of electricity production, devices and methods for connecting vehicles equipped with batteries and means for producing electricity to an infrastructure are known. These vehicles are wherein they are capable not only of being autonomous in respect of energy after a charging phase, but also that they are capable of supplying power to the above-mentioned infrastructure when the batteries are full, thus making it possible to continue storing electricity. In this way, the document CA-A-2668276 describes a solar electric vehicle wherein the excess energy is used to supply electricity to an adjacent building. Similarly, the document WO-A-2011/024067 describes an electric vehicle used as a secondary energy source. These documents describe systems for enhancing local energy production.
However, this enhancement of electricity management remains limited to a basic system comprising an infrastructure and a vehicle, the system merely comprising a single locally produced energy source. Furthermore, supply to the infrastructure is not configurable and only occurs when the vehicle battery is full, which is rarely necessary.